Hands
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: We can do a lot with our hands. So why did I never use them?"- A short introspective one-shot/drabble on Ohsugi's thoughts on Saki and how he could have done things differently... Spoilers for last episode! One sided Ohsugi/Saki.


_**Hands**_

_**By:**_ _LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. The plot, characters, settings, and etc. all belong to Kamiyama Kenji and Production I.G.**

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE LAST EPISODE!**

_A/N: Hello everyone! I just finished watching this series, checked out the fanfiction section, and found an extremely lacking amount of stories. So, I've decided to add my own one-shot to this series' section. I'm a little nervous, since I've never written for this series before and I don't have much to go by (in means of other fanfics), but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. Ah, and as stated above there _are_ spoilers for the last episode, since this takes place during it. Anyway, enjoy!_

-()-

It's amazing what one can do with their hands. Because of our hands we can eat. Because of our hands we can build shelters, make clothes, create toys and games…we can even do something as simple as sketch a picture. A picture that can make someone else smile or cry or frown or laugh.

We can do a lot with our hands.

_So why did I never use them?_

We can use our hands to carry things, pick up a book that a complete stranger dropped and return it to them. We can even use our hands to hold open a door for a complete stranger. Or we can use our hands to help a stranger that's fallen. _He just…_

So why then, did I never reach out my hand to her? That was all it took, wasn't it?

And she wasn't a stranger.

But I didn't. So now all I can do is watch.

Watch as she stares at him for a moment. A split second that seems to drag on for a minute, maybe longer…I can't tell anymore. I really don't want to think about it. Everything's gone crazy and nothings right: a large number of naked men are scratching and clawing at the door behind me, a complete stranger, whose name I know but don't, is turning out to be our only savior (even though I still don't trust him), and that split second is over.

Her arm rises. His hand reaches out to her, palm up and inviting. And she latches onto it so easily, without a second thought. Their hands fit together so nicely. I think…she's held onto his hand before. I think she's taken it before and that he has offered it to her before…Back when they were still strangers.

They aren't strangers now, but he offers his hand to her so easily. I feel my body growing numb, my eyes are glazing over, and then…

They're gone. Running away together: hand in hand, and I'm left with a bunch of angry, scratching and clawing, naked men.

-()-

I've had my hands since the day I was born. Like all human beings. And I learned how to use them quickly, just like we all do to survive. But still, when I wanted her to like me, I didn't think twice about using them.

Instead I went to supportive, but overall useless, websites. Asking other people who were just like me for advice, and feeling better about myself…about my being able to be with her, I mean, for just a little bit.

_I should have…_

-()-

I'm not surprised to find them, her standing weakly on her feet with him standing strongly beside her, holding hands. Their eyes focused on a slowly revolving merry-go-round that, for the life of me, I have no idea why or how it's running. But it is.

Hands still entwined they head towards that merry-go-round and my vision turns blurry. Out of focus. I'm not looking.

_I should have just held out my hand to her._

She would have taken it. Held onto it so tightly and we could have run away too. I could have led her somewhere. I could have taken her far, far away, if only I had held out my hand and if only she had taken it.

Yet, I hadn't and she didn't, and somehow I don't think it would have mattered.

_She wouldn't have taken _my_ hand._

Perhaps I knew that all along, and that's why I hadn't even bothered.

-()-

_A/N: That's the end. And, for anyone who couldn't guess, this one-shot is told from the perspective of Ohsugi during part of episode 11. I hope I did all right with this, and his character, please let me know what you think of it in a review and take care._

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
